rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Vitaz Norz
Vitaz Norz is a young, orphaned Pollnivnian merchant who has found his way across the known map to Ardougne. He is 17 years old and very much a human. Vitaz is largely not a religious person and occasionally works as a messenger or courier as well as his merchanting work. Not very many people would know of him, as he only just arrived in Ardougne. However, he quickly gains a reputation of a kind, well spoken indivudual anywhere he stays. He is the character of roleplayer Austin30373. Appearance Facial Vitaz has shaggy blonde hair, normally with a goatee. He has beautiful blue eyes and his facial expressions change alot. He has a pale set of lips, and a boyish look to him. He has a scar on his cheek and a freckled nose. Bodily He is slightly scrawny mainly because he doesn't work out much. He's fit, but just enough to run around. Not a bodybuilder type build, doesn't look like much of a fighter. Though he does have a bit of handsomeness in a dorky way, not a godly type way. Personality He is a generally kind man, would give the shirt off his back if he needed it. He wouldn't be one to start a fight, or partake in one. If faced with certain obstacles, he would fight; but never carry a weapon openly unless looking for trouble. He is a sweet speaker and very charismatic. He can talk his way out of trouble, and can speak well in front of crowds. He likes to see people happy, so he says things that might make them happy even if it means he starts to overuse white lies. He reacts well in romantic situations, he's hardly ever nervous. Though if he's seriously attracted, he might stutter a bit. Life History Three weeks after he was born, his father was killed by a gang of bandits. Living with his single mother, they moved to Pollnivneach. She lived as the bartender for some time until eventually passing away when he was 16. Besides those things, he lived a fairly basic life. He liked to wander aimlessly around the desert. Wandering was his kind of life, but now he wants to settle down. So there was Vitaz with no family and nothing tying him to his home town; he decided to make his way to Ardougne to start his new life. He seeks adventure, money, maybe even true love. It all seems so far from him right now, he hopes to start himself a life to be proud of. On his travels to Ardougne, he stopped through most major cities. He lacked any exciting experiences on his travels, besides a run in with a group of bandits, which is where the scar on his cheek came from. Soon after confronting him, they pulled a knife on him and sliced across his cheek. Trading some small goods he found on his way for some money, he sells things he finds along the roads, if he lacks that he deals in the line of weaponry and liqour. He normally deals with enchanted odds and ends. He didn't inherit alot of money, but has some saved up. He is an excellent survivalist, so living in the woods is no problem to him. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Youth Category:Male Category:Kharidian